


Garfield AU (oneshots?)

by Peepapeep



Category: Garfield - Fandom, Starkid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, an x i e t y, mental breakdowns, oof idk im dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peepapeep/pseuds/Peepapeep
Summary: yes.yes, it's a Garfield AU.suffer.





	Garfield AU (oneshots?)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter thing has some uhhhhhh
> 
> angst. 
> 
> just a lil. 
> 
> It's a mental breakdown and implied mental issues. 
> 
> is that trigger warning worthy?
> 
> maybe idk Im not smart lol.

Once there was a man named Paul. He lived an average life, He wrote and drew comic strips for the news paper (No one read it anymore but it helped him branch out and unlock new opportunities ). 

He had two pets, a simple orange tabby named ted, And a wire-haired dachshund/terrier mix named Bill. 

They were quite a handful, and could cause a lot of trouble for Paul, but he loved them, and . . . They were happy. 

And then one day they weren’t. 

Paul had woken up like any other day that morning, he checked outside and smiled at all the people walking outside, the fresh morning air filling his bedroom as he opened the window to truly appreciate the morning. 

The sun was hanging lazily in the sky, continuing to slowly crawl as it continued to rise up and up, shining warm light down on them all.

He then glanced at his favorite tree, it sat on the sidewalk outside his apartment and Paul had grown quite fond of it over the years he had lived here, and he had learned to tolerate nature a little more thanks to the tree. 

 

He then closed the window and got dressed for the day, he was brushing his hair with his hands as he exited his bedroom and walked to his kitchen so he could feed his animal children. 

Ted was already waiting for Paul on the counter, staring at the cat food can impatiently, his tail swishing from side to side to emphasise he was not happy that Paul had taken this long to provide him with his well deserved canned food sustenance.

Paul chuckled before Grabbing ted’s bowl and setting it on the counter. He then popped open the lid of the cat food can and grabbed a spoon, then using it to scoop out the cat food into his pet’s bowl.

Ted walked over to where his breakfast was, and began eating away at what was apparently some very tasty cat food. And while Ted did that, Paul called over Bill with a simple whistle. 

And when the dog came running over, tongue out and tail wagging, Paul gave him his breakfast as well before making himself a bowl of cereal. 

All was normal, since it was a sunday Paul didn’t have to work, so he sat down at his computer and surfed the web. After an hour or so of binging youtube videos Ted found Paul and crawled into his lap and napped there while Paul continued to watch videos.

Though soon Paul grew bored of Youtube and went to play his favorite dating sim Monster Prom. He was in the middle of Damien’s route when he suddenly stopped. 

He was failing the run at the moment and he had said something that made Damien annoyed. 

But that’s not why he stopped. 

For some reason it just suddenly clicked. The demon man on his screen was not real and was simply code disguised as an attractive male monster. 

He was just shapes. All the monsters were just shapes. 

He looked out the window and saw the familiar tree that he greeted every morning. It was just shapes.

He felt angry and sad, Like he just lost something, someone close to him. 

But it was never really there. 

The tree was always just shapes. 

Damien and Polly and the others were always just shapes. 

He looked down at his pale hands, they were shaking. 

They were shapes too, the cat in his lap that he loved so dearly that was now looking up at him in confusion and maybe concern was also just shapes. 

And the shapes were shapes, none of the shapes meant anything, did they? 

He didn’t notice nor did he care about the tears that began to fall down his face, he rubbed his eye shapes with his hand shapes and he picked up the orange shape that began making noise at him as he saw him cry.

Paul set the orange noise making shape down on the ground before he crawled onto the collective shape he slept on.

He buried his face into what was his pillow but now all he saw was a white blobby shape. 

He sobbed for an hour, and he considered picking up his phone and Calling Emma, she often knew how to calm him down but she was just shapes too.

They were all shapes that made noise for awhile and occasionally cried before eventually dying and then becoming unimportant. 

And Ted and Bill were forced to watch as their owner had a meltdown. They didn’t know what was wrong, and they didn’t know how to help.  
All they could do was watch and wait, and hoped the problem fixed itself. 

And although the next day Paul seemed to be back to normal, the problem was still there, Paul was just ignoring it. 

Maybe he would get help eventually, but at the moment he was fine with trying to pretend yesterday hadn't happened. 

And maybe he wouldn't play monster prom for awhile..


End file.
